Saving A Life
by ChesterPwnsYouX3
Summary: Just a little Introduction I wrote back in my Sonic days. Currently Shadow/OC and an incomplete thought, unless I get some ideas to take it further. So R&R, please.
1. A Simple Action

**Author's Notes:** I really have no idea what's possessing me to submit this little Introduction on here. I guess it's because I found it on my flashdrive collecting virtual dust.  
I read it over 5 times, corrected a few errors, and even added a bit to make it a little longer. To be honest, I remember typing it when I was fourteen, but I haven't for the life of me been able to figure out what was going through my mind while I did so...  
Anyway, if anyone out there finds this cheezy Introduction worthwhile, message me ( Or review ) some ideas. Enjoy.

* * *

He could feel nothing. Nothing except the distant cold that nipped at his red and black fur. He had been trying to vainly crawl away from his frozen grave that was chosen by the scientist he knew as Dr. Robotnik. The "Doctor" was the grandson of his original creator, and had now abandoned him here, in the merciless cold of the high mountains.

The Ultimate Life form coughed. The snow beneath his somewhat paralyzed body turned a bright crimson. The Doctor's robots tore out everything the hedgehog had within him. His vision gradually became opaque. The blizzard that whirled about him did not help his grave situation either. He knew he would die if he gave in to the rest he so yearned for. It beckoned to him; telling him to close his eyes for a bit, and find safety later.

_It couldn't hurt,_ he had finally convinced himself.

He fell once more into the blanket of pure white snow, and welcomed death. At the very least, he would have the chance to be with his beloved old friend, Maria, in the afterlife.

Faintly, the red and black hedgehog could see a bright light from a short distance.

_ It was the light everyone spoke of when faced with death, _he bitterly mused.

Knowing his battle torn body would not handle it anymore; with his last bit of strength, he staggered from his former white cocoon of death, and weakly ran towards it.

Towards the snowmobile driven by an appalled wolf.

* * *

This certain wolf lived in the tiny mountain village all her short fifteen years of life. Every three weeks during the winter, the grey and black wolf would hunt in hopes of finding food for her village and family. Today was different.

In her absolute horror, she witnessed the very life from his scarlet-red eyes fading rapidly. The wolf gently placed her left ear onto the hedgehog's furry white chest, and barely heard the thumping of his now tired heart. The wolf bit her lip nervously. Then, she took it upon herself to aide the helpless hedgehog. She wrapped a warm blanket around the freezing animal, fastened him gently and securely onto the blue snowmobile, and raced to the village.

"M...Maria..." the figure murmured weakly.

The wolf allowed a ghost of a smile appear on her face as she kicked her beloved vehicle into high gear.

_He may have a chance to live after all..._


	2. Awkward Introductions

**Author's Notes: **Well, I have decided to continue this using a paper I found that I finally remembered writing only a year ago. Like before, I made several revisions to the original, and I hope you review to give me more ideas. Please enjoy :3

* * *

His eyes tore themselves open.

The cold was now replaced with a heat that hung so delicately around the room. It wrapped around his bruised and bloodied body so wonderfully, it caused a shaky sigh to escape from his chapped, cold lips.

Though the new warmth calmed his body, it was still far from completely healed. The red and black hedgehog sat himself straight ever so carefully. The room he occupied was a golden color.

_There's a fire nearby,_ he thought quickly while his scarlet eyes scanned his surroundings. _Wait, _he began to mull over the events prior to his waking, _how did I manage to end up in this room?_

His thoughts were soon broken by the sound of footsteps originating just outside of the door. The door opened to reveal a female grey and black wolf. The Ultimate Life Form's brow arched in a bemused fashion at the sight of the foreign newcomer.

_Did she save me?_ He thought suddenly. _Impossible, _He dismissed._ She's too weak._

The wolf swallowed hard as she made her way towards the mysterious red and black hedgehog.

_Why did I have to allow myself to show pity towards a man as intimidating looking as him? _She bit her lip nervously as she placed a tray of food on the table beside the bed where he sat. _He seems so anti-social. _She attempted to pry her emerald eyes away from his dominant scarlet glare, but to no avail.

The male hedgehog made a quiet grunt; the wolf understood that to be a "thank you." She nodded, and quietly, as well as quickly, left the room. The hedgehog studied the meal in front of him curiously. On the plate were two large slices of cooked ham, two sweet rolls, peas, mashed potatoes, and a glass of fruit juice. His stomach ached viciously at the scent of the food, and he could feel his mouth salivating in starvation.

Grudgingly, he cut himself a piece and began to eat. Surprisingly, he found the meal to be mediocre, but very good in comparison to the dishes he had eaten in the past. She returned several minutes later to find the food completely gone. She smiled inwardly as she collected the plates. As she did so, she noticed his wounds leaking, and the blood staining the bandages with a dark crimson color.

The wolf rushed with a quick speed out the room, placed the plates away, and returned to the patient with a white box. She placed the box directly in front of the wide-eyed hedgehog.

"Please, let me dress your wounds."

The male hedgehog looked at her apprehensively. Never had he trusted anyone with his life, yet here was a complete stranger who truly wanted to save it. Knowing this, he neither agreed, nor declined.

Mistaking this action for a "yes" the female wolf gingerly made her way towards him. She gently unwrapped the bloodied bandages, and tossed them aside. She swiftly placed the new bandages around his chest.

The silence throughout her actions was beginning to gnaw at his nerves. Normally the hedgehog treasured the rare moments of silence he received ever since he became a sort of ally towards whom he called "Faker," but this wolf's shy and delicate demeanor was more than annoying compared to the boisterous people he associated himself with.

"My name is Shadow," he finally murmured to break the silence he deemed irritating.

This gesture completely took the female wolf off guard. Her eyes widened as she peered into his scarlet eyes. She tore herself away from those eyes to finally finish dressing his wounds. She sat cautiously on the edge of the bed that the hedgehog known as Shadow was recovering on.

"My name is Lova," the wolf smiled slightly, and held out her hand towards him.


End file.
